Rained Out
by mpjl03
Summary: Matt and Audrey have their first date. Future Fluff.
1. Part 1

Part 1

It took him seven years to work up the courage to ask her. It had been seven years since he met her, when he was a married man. And only a few months after their meeting, he was single once again. His wife and unborn child were gone, lost to the man they still were unable to capture. They had made some success and they saved dozens of lives, but he was still not in captivity.

The only good thing in the past few years was her. The loss of his family had been rough and she had been there for him. Through all of his darker moments, his headaches and his frustration – she had been there. She was there when he pushed everyone away. She stood still and silent when he tried to push her. It was her thoughts of hope for the present and the future that finally brought him out of his misery. He hadn't let go, he could never let go, but she had convinced him to live in the present instead of staying in the past.

As time passed, things became better. Slowly the headaches started to lessen and he began to gain control of his power. The people around him, the people like him, showed him how to keep control. He could now turn it on and off and headaches were rare, if ever. The people he met in New York became more to him then his other friends had been in his past life. These people became his family that he could relate to and comfort when they were in need and always expect comfort in return.

So it was no surprise to him that they were willing to help him when he was ready to finally ask her out. The first person he told was Niki or rather Jessica and it wasn't his own choice. Niki knew something was wrong with him, and Jessica got the answer out of him.

"What's wrong?" Niki asked as she stood next to him. They were standing on top of Charles Devoux's penthouse roof, overlooking the view of the city. The penthouse had become an unofficial headquarters thanks to Simone. At first, they used Issac's place. But they had more people that visited them, asking Mohinder for advice on how to control their abnormalities. None of them wanted to stay however. They still had their lives and jobs which were more then any of them could say. They were the outcasts who left everything and started a new life dedicated to saving the world.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied nonchalantly still gazing down at the people and cars on the street below.

"Something's up Matt. Tell me, please," she said with concern. She cared about all of them but sometimes she mothered Matt more than the others. Excluding Micah of course; he was 18 and Niki still treated him like he was 11.

"I'm fine Niki," Matt said. He didn't really feel like discussing the situation with her. Of course she would have some advice but Matt was stubborn. He wanted to prove that he could ask her out by himself and not with anyone else's help.

"No, you're not," she said. Matt looked into her gray blue eyes and saw a flicker in it that gave him the chills. A normal person would not have noticed it, but Matt knew it all too well. He also knew that Niki could control it now, and that scared him even more.

"Tell me," she said. It wasn't a suggestion; it was a command.

"Jessica, please don't," Matt sighed. He still had the scar from his first encounter with Jessica, seven years ago. Jessica didn't listen to his plea though. She put her arm on his shoulder. It wasn't a violet act, but Jessica was controlled by Niki now and her actions were less violent.

"Matt," she said in a firm and deadly voice, "If you don't tell me why you've been so preoccupied this past week I will throw you off this building." Matt knew she wasn't bluffing.

"Fine," he said, finally giving in. "I want to…I want to ask," he said stuttering on his words.

"You want to ask what?" Jessica, the deadly gleam in her eyes was still there.

"I want to ask Audrey out," he said practically choking out the words.

"Ok," she said brightly. The gaze was gone and Niki was back.

"So how do I ask her out?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Well, first we might want to work on the stuttering," Niki said and Matt smiled.

Matt wanted this to be the best date Audrey had ever been on. Thanks to Niki's help, asking her hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. That was easy compared to the daunting task of preparing a wonderful date. At first Matt had thought they would go out. But that wasn't as special as if he made dinner for her at home. Also, being at home would mean being close to people like Niki, Hiro and Peter, all of whom were willing to help.

Matt pondered on where they would have their date as they sat through one of their weekly meetings. Being organized was important to Mohinder so every week they gathered to discuss things like new developments in their powers or Sylar sightings in the news. Today they sat in Issac's apartment because their usual meeting place was being renovated. They were installing all kinds of suspicious things but luckily, their contractor was willing to do it in exchange for help on his newfound power to freeze things.

Matt looked at all the people that sat in the chairs surrounding him. He had only known them for 7 years, but he knew them better then they knew themselves. They were all close and they fought like family. Considering some of them like Niki, DL, Micah and Peter, Nathan, and Claire were family. Claire, Peter and Nathan were an interesting case though. Nathan was Claire's father but she called him Nathan and Peter was her uncle, but she called just called him Peter. Claire and Peter had a strong bond, stronger than probably anyone Matt knew. They were best friends who always together and never separated. Matt was still thinking of their connection when Issac tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Matt said looking up.

"I've got something to show you," Issac said smiling. Matt knew that when Issac smiled, it usually had something to do with the future. However, when he frowned, it also meant a future painting. Matt was just glad he wasn't frowning.

"Ok," Matt got up and followed Issac away from the rest of the group towards a painting covered with a white sheet. Issac lifted up the sheet and Matt gazed at the picture on the easel. It was Audrey and him, sitting at a table in the candlelight. Behind them was a beautiful view of Manhattan and Matt recognized the shrubbery and plants around the ground. They were Claire's plants and it was Peter's apartment. Peter offered to be her roommate when she first moved to the city. It was years later and Claire hadn't moved out simply because she enjoyed being with Peter.

"This is Peter's apartment. Or the outside of it anyway," Matt said.

"Yeah, did you ask him if you could use if for your date?" Issac asked. Matt shook his head.

"Then maybe it's good that I showed you this painting." He said. Matt gazed at the painting for a bit longer until Mohinder called them back into the room to begin their meeting.

They sat in a semi circle around whoever was speaking which happened to be Mohinder right now. Next to Mohinder were Micah, then DL, Niki, Nathan, Claude, Peter, Claire, Hiro, Ando, Simone, and then Issac's seat next to her. Matt was surprised to see Claude there, but he was sure he would slip out halfway through the meeting. Peter would be the only one who would see him and Peter probably wouldn't care. He was usually the one speaking. He became the unofficial leader of the group, the only one who could truly understand what each of them was going through since he experienced it himself. Ando and Simone liked to view the meetings even though they didn't have powers. Audrey usually came too, but this weekend she was visiting her mother who still lived in California.

Matt sat down in the empty chair between Claire and Hiro. He wanted to ask Peter but Mohinder was talking and Peter was paying attention. Matt knew he couldn't get his attention by calling his name so he tried a different tactic.

_Peter! _Peter turned to look at Matt, knowing immediately that he was the one who said it.

_What? _He replied, his gaze returning to Mohinder.

_I need your help._

_With what? We should listen to what Mohinder's saying. _Peter's tone was slightly annoyed at these words.

_Can I use your apartment for next Saturday?_

_For what? Why would you need to use my apartment? _

_Well, more specifically I need to use your balcony._

_And again I ask, for what? _

_Well, I asked Audrey out-_

_Really?_

_Don't act so surprised._

_I'm sorry; I just never thought you'd get the courage to do it._

_Yeah, well Niki helped me._

_Of course. _Peter smirked and Matt glared at him.

_Anyway, Issac drew this painting of our date and it was on your balcony. So can I borrow it for the night?_

_I'm glad you think I actually have a social life but I'm not really doing anything on Saturday night. _

_Could you maybe find something to do?_

_Claire wanted to go to this new movie, I guess I could go with her._

_Perfect. So can I use it?_

_Yeah, as long as you don't use the bedroom. _Matt blushed and Peter grinned. Claire noticed the two men sitting next to her weren't paying attention. She sighed, knowing they were having another telepathic conversation.

_Men are bad enough. Super powered men are worse._

"Hey!" both Matt and Peter said out loud at the same time. Everyone turned to stare at them. Matt and Peter both blushed, quite embarrassed at the revelation that they hadn't been paying attention and Claire laughed.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Matt blew out the last match and looked out at the table, pleased with his work. The many lights of the New York City skyline gleamed along with a few stars in the sky and the moon which was bright and full tonight. It was summertime, but it wasn't very hot tonight. No, tonight it was a perfect temperature.

Besides the city lights, Matt had also placed two long white candles in the center of his table. It was a small, round table covered in red linen with and vase of small white roses in the middle. Roses were Audrey's favorite flowers. The table also had two place settings. Both plates had a cover over the food that was inside. On the side of the table was a bottle of red wine that Matt knew Audrey also liked.

Matt heard a knock on Peter's door and quickly walked towards it, nearly knocking over the radio which was softly playing a Beatles CD, another of Audrey's favorites. Matt checked his shirt, his pants, and his tie, making sure they were all in place. He wanted Audrey to have the experience of a fancy restaurant, so to create the illusion he put on a tie for the occasion.

Matt opened the door and gazed at her for a few seconds. She looked stunning in a royal blue dress that was cut perfectly to fit her body. Her hair had grown longer over the years and it knew fell past her shoulders. Tonight, however, her hair was up in a bun. Everything about her looked perfect to Matt from her make up and jewelry down to her heels.

"Hi," she said. Matt noticed her voice was soft and not as demanding as it usually was.

"Uh, hi," Matt said. He stood there, still staring at her. It took about a minute before he realized he hadn't invited her in.

"Do you want to come in?" Matt asked and he wanted to smack himself after asking it. Of course she wanted to come in. Why else would she be here? Right?

"Sure," she said in the same quiet voice. Matt led her through Peter and Claire's mess of an apartment. Finally they reached the balcony. Matt opened the door and gestured for her to go first. She stepped outside and he came out after her. She stared around at the view of the city first. Then she stared at the table, the radio, and finally she turned to stare at Matt.

"Matt…" she said in an almost whisper. Her eyes looked very wet. Matt wondered if this date was already so bad that she was going to cry.

"You hate it," Matt said dejectedly. He stared at the single tear that escaped Audrey's eye and fell down her face.

"No," she said quickly. "No, this is….this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." She wiped away the single tear and no more came down from her eyes.

"Really?" Matt said trying, but failing, to contain the excitement in his voice. Audrey laughed at the eagerness in his voice.

"Yes, really," she replied. Matt tried to hear what she was thinking, but couldn't. Audrey had found a way to conceal the stray thoughts she didn't want Matt to hear. Actually, all of the Heroes did, but if they were very sad, frustrated, or angry, sometimes Matt could hear the thoughts loud and clear.

Matt moved toward the table and Audrey followed him. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. _I guess chivalry is not dead_ was the thought that Matt heard. Audrey knew he had heard it and they both grinned as Matt sat down in his seat. He poured the wine in each glass and then held his own glass in the air. Audrey followed suit.

"To us," he toasted

"To us," she repeated and they clinked glasses. They each took a sip and set the glasses back down again. Audrey looked around for a moment in confusion. Matt wondered what she was looking for. She answered his question for him.

"Where is that sound coming from? It sounds like the Beatles," she said looking around.

"It is," Matt said and he pointed to the radio in the corner, hidden by one of Claire's bigger plants.

"Oh," Audrey said turning back to him. "You remembered they're my favorites?"

"I never forget anything," Matt said and Audrey grinned.

"Really? Because I could have sworn you forgot to set your alarm clock the day we had to go-" Audrey teased but Matt interrupted.

"Ok, I forget some things. But I forget nothing when it concerns you," Matt said and he could see in the candlelight that she was blushing.

"So what is this?" she said pointing to their plates.

"Oh, well open it and see," he replied grinning. Audrey took off the cover and revealed what was inside.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," she said shocked.

"It's not fancy I know but it's-" Matt started but it was Audrey's turn to interrupt this time.

"My favorite," she finished still staring at the plate. "You didn't make this yourself did you?" she asked somewhat suspiciously. Matt laughed.

"No, well I helped make some of it. It was actually Claire and Niki who helped. Claire knows Mrs. Petrelli's recipe," Matt said.

"I love that recipe! How did Claire get it? I thought she was keeping it a secret," Audrey said surprised.

"Well, Claire is her granddaughter," Matt pointed out.

"But she never gave it to Nathan or Peter," Audrey also pointed out.

"Yes, but would Nathan even want it? Besides, Claire makes it for Peter, it all works out in the end," Matt said and Audrey had to laugh at that.

"Well I'm just glad I get to eat this," Audrey said and Matt nodded. They each took a bite on their plates and grinned.

"Parkman," Audrey said.

"Yeah," Matt said cutting up a meatball.

"You don't have one long string of spaghetti that stretches across our plates, right?" Audrey asked.

"Like in Lady and the Tramp?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Audrey said with dead seriousness. Matt shook his head.

"Good," Audrey said and she went back to her spaghetti.

"That would be too clichéd wouldn't it?" Matt said laughing and Audrey nodded. They ate their spaghetti and when they were finished, Matt brought out two new trays from the inside of Peter's apartment.

"Dessert," he exclaimed at the curious look on Audrey's face.

"Really, I'm stuffed," she said.

"Trust me, you'll like this," Matt said as he set the plate down in front of her. Audrey opened it.

"Chocolate cake?" she said looking down at the cake.

"Just eat it," Matt said. Audrey looked at the cake and then finally picked up her fork and took a bite.

"Oh my god. This is delicious. Did you buy this?" Audrey said grinning. Matt shook his head.

"You made it?" she asked in shock. Matt nodded.

"This is the best cake I've ever had," she said, completely serious.

"Well, I'm so happy you like it," Matt said beaming.

"Like it? I love it," Audrey said and Matt blushed. They both ate the cake in silence, savoring every delicious, chocolaty bite. When they finished, Matt stood up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked reaching out for her hand.

"I'd love too," she said and she stood up. The Beatles were still playing on the radio.

They walked toward the middle empty space on the balcony. Matt reached out for her hand, but he felt a drop of something on his forehead. He looked up and saw that there were no more stars in the sky. Dark clouds covered them and rain drops were slowly falling.

Audrey looked up at the sky too. A crack of thunder echoed in the air and suddenly the rain came down, fast. It was like being drenched in a shower. It was coming down fast but Matt could still see Audrey. She was smiling.

"I think we should go inside," Matt said. Mother Nature had to ruin it for him.

"No, we should stay," Audrey said. Her hands were stretched out as though she was welcoming the rain. _I love the rain._

Matt heard her thought and smiled. He took her hand and they danced to the music still playing on the radio. They didn't care that the rain was drenching them, they just held close to each other. When the song finished, Audrey stretched her hands out again and twirled around. Her hair was coming down and her make up was smudging but she didn't seem to care.

It was then that Matt knew. Matt knew it was time to move on, time to let go. He knew that Audrey had been there for him and would always be there for him. She was the one person he could always talk to and laugh with. She was there when his new life began and he wanted her to be there when it ended.

Matt moved close to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then before she could respond, he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and each person longed for more when it ended.

Audrey looked up at Matt and smiled. Then she kissed him and this time the kiss was longer and more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he held her waist. They were still kissing when he heard it. A stray thought that Matt knew she wanted him to hear.

_I love you too._


End file.
